The Lunar Institute
by Retza Tiffany Darcy
Summary: It's Prim's first day at school, she meets Peony and Iko. OFSTED is due to come at any moment. Fred and George make a plan. Will and Tessa try to get their students to focus on their upcoming play; A tale Of Two Cities. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

The bell rang. Students of The Lunar Institute milled about, rushing to classes and frantically trying to finish homework.

It was Primrose Everdeen's first day at school – Katniss had had to go to Maths and had left with Cinder a few minutes ago. Prim searched the crowds for Gale but instead she came across an old lady dressed in a white blouse and black trousers with a tight bun.

"Um, hello, I'm the new girl, Primrose Everdeen."

The old lady fixed her gaze on her, and Prim immediately regretted opening her mouth.

"Go straight, take a left, take a right, go straight and you will see the Reception." Then she marched off.

Prim tried to find her way to Reception but soon found herself lost. Feeling the need to hide from the noisy crowds she looked for a hiding place, she dashed to the nearest utility cupboard and wrenched open the door.

There were two girls inside taking pictures and chatting to each other; one had chocolate brown skin and blue braids and the other had caramel skin, almond shaped eyes, and ebony black hair.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, making her way out of the utility cupboard.

One of the girls looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi we didn't see you there," she paused, "oh, you must the new girl, what's your name? Mine's Peony Linh." She tapped the other girl's arm, who was too busy taking selfies to notice them. She put her phone away and finally saw Prim. "Oh, hi I'm Iko," she smiled.

"I'm Primrose Everdeen, but call me Prim," she said.

Someone opened the door. She had chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair tied up in a loose bun, and was dressed in what looked like a janitor's uniform. "If I see you two in here again I will bonk both of you on the head with a broomstick." She noticed Prim. "Oh hello, joined the club, have you?"

"Sorry, Sophie." Iko and Peony said in unison. Sophie grabbed a mop and bucket and left.

"Bet she's heading toward the Spanish classroom." Iko smiled knowingly.

"What's so special about the Spanish classroom?" Prim asked.

"Oh, just a certain teacher…" Iko giggled, "Mr. _Lightwood."_

"Anyway, wanna sit with us at lunch today?" Peony asked, opening the door for Prim.

"Okay." She hesitated. "Um, do you know where the Reception is? I saw this old teacher and she gave me directions, but now I'm lost."

"Oh, you poor thing. That must have been McGonagall, she can be so scary sometimes, just follow me."

They reached the Reception and Prim was given a timetable.

"Ooh, we've got similar timetables so we should stick together," Peony said.

* * *

Their Math class was in one hour and neither of them had made a start on their homework, let alone completed it. Thorne and Finnick were in trouble.

"Hey," Thorne said quietly, "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"See those girls over there?" Thorne nodded towards two girls, one with bushy brown hair and another small girl – miniscule in fact – with waist-long blonde hair. "We can get answers off them." He sauntered towards them, Finnick in close pursuit.

"Ladies…" Finnick said charmingly.

"Girls, we'd like to take a selfie with you," Thorne winked at them. The blonde girl blushed a deep red.

"Oh, Cress, don't be so hypnotised by those fools," the bushy haired girl whispered.

"But Hermione..." Cress trailed off.

"They're just like Ron and Harry, always forgetting to do their homework, then come running to me - or shall I say us - just so they don't get murdered by their parents, or worse, _expelled."_

"Actually, it's the other way around," Cress said quietly.

"Cress I'm trying to give you some advice here. We are giving them no homework whatsoever, okay?"

"But this is the Carswell Thorne who wants to take a selfie with us and-"

"No buts."

"Fine."

"So, girls, wanna take a selfie?" Thorne asked.

Hermione and Cress walked off, ignoring them.

"How dare they ignore _this_ beautiful face?" He huffed, "I didn't know that was even possible for a sentient human being."

"Shut up Thorne," Finnick told him. "You're not the only good looking one 'round here."

"But this is my face we're talking about."

"Wait, look at Fred and George, they're selling something." Finnick pointed toward the twins.

They were handing out sheets and shouting, "Seven univs for two, seven univs for two!"

"What are you waiting for, come on, let's go!" Thorne ran towards Fred and George.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

They hurried to get to their lockers, happy with their answer sheets.

"That was a close one," Thorne panted.

"Not for me, I'm so charming with my good looks." Finnick took a sugar cube from his locker and popped it in his mouth. "I _could_ hypnotize anyone and anything," Finnick said matter-of-factly.

"You seem to doubt yourself."

"Fancy a sugar?"

"Offer it to your ladies," Thorne told him, shutting his locker.

"Of course, but I was just being the perfect gentleman."

"Let's go."

They got to the Physics classroom, ten minutes late, and handed in their 'homework'.

"Today we will be learning about Einstein's Theory," Mr. Branwell announced, writing 'Einstein's Theory' on the blackboard. "Einstein's general theory of relativity explains gravity as a distortion of spacetime caused by the presence of matter or energy. A massive object generates a gravitational field by warping the geometry of the surrounding spacetime," he explained eagerly, in the process dropping the chalk as he gestured wildly.

"This is _so_ gripping," Fred said in a bored tone. "Hey George," he whispered scribbling a few notes that said 'I've got an idea, meet me in The Three Broomsticks after school. -Fred and George.'

He showed George the note.

"Wicked." He grinned.

They passed out the notes then settled back in their chairs and listened as Mr. Branwell animatedly talked about 'string theory'; his fourth tangent of the lesson.

...

Peony had shown Prim to the dorms but had left in a hurry, remembering that she needed to go to Drama.

Grateful that her luggage had been dropped off separately, Prim hurriedly unpacked, worried about being late for her first lesson.

A knock resounded through her room. Prim went to the door, expecting Peony, but instead she opened it to see Gale standing in the hallway.

"Hey Prim, settling in well?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Gale!" Prim said, looking up, "Yeah, I've made a couple of friends already actually…"

"Good, I'm glad you're liking it here." He smiled and walked into the room. "Katniss made me promise to look after you, so if anything happens you just tell me right away, okay?"

"Okay."

...

Three girls rushed into the English classroom. They put their homework on the teacher's desk.

"Today we will be starting our analysis of 'A Tale of Two Cities'," Mr. Herondale stated.

Peony sat up attentively, pen in hand.

"Ginny," he instructed, "hand out these extracts from Chapter One."

...

Charlotte knocked on the door of Principal Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," a voice called.

Charlotte sat down at a large desk. It contained many pictures of his much beloved dog, Fawkes; a desktop computer; and piles upon piles of paperwork. Dumbledore reclined in a plush armchair holding a silver pen with a fluffy pompom on the end.

"Lemon sherbet?" he offered.

"Ah, no thank you Principal. Actually, I came because of the email you sent me – you said it was urgent?"

"Yes, we are due an OFSTED inspection in the next few weeks. I assume preparations are already underway?"

"Yes, yes of course."

She didn't want to mention the lack of homework they were receiving from students, or the fact that some students seemed to be making a business of selling fake homework. Or that some students would be taken ill only to make a full recovery once they were allowed to take the day off.

With a mind to speak to a certain couple of students, Charlotte left the principal's office a few minutes later.

...

"Right, that's the end of this lesson." Mr. Herondale concluded, clapping his hands together, "Don't forget to put your names down to audition for the play. I'm expecting great things from all of you."

Peony raised her hand eagerly, "Um, sir? When will the auditions take place?"

"Thursday."

"This Thursday, sir?"

"No, last Thursday, Peony," he said, dead serious. "Don't be late."

Blushing profusely, she gathered her books, stuffing them unceremoniously in her bag.

The bell rang, and the students filed out of the classroom.

"That was a little mean, don't you think?" Tessa Gray was standing just outside the door, a pile of textbooks in her arms.

He opened his mouth to argue, but she silenced him with a look. "Sorry, Miss Gray," he said quietly.

She dropped her books onto the desk and shooed him away, "My class will be here in a minute."

"Of course." He flashed her a winning smile and strode out. _Looks like she still hates me_ , he thought.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"That was so humiliating!" Peony whined.

"Oh, come on, he's not the _only_ hot teacher in this school," Iko reasoned. "There's still the _Lightwoods._ " Iko giggled.

"Iko, is there a teacher you _don't_ have a crush on?" Peony wondered aloud.

"Well, I _don't_ have a crush on Mr. Snape,"

"Who does?"

"Shall we head to the canteen?" Prim asked.

"Yes, I'm _starving_!" Iko cried

As they entered the canteen, they saw Cinder and Katniss, and walked over, sitting at their table.

"See, I told you they'd make great friends." Cinder whispered.

"Hi guys." Peony said, hugging Cinder.

"Hey little duck," Katniss said, ruffling her hair. "Do you like your dorm?"

Prim nodded. "I share with Iko, Peony, and another girl who is supposed to be arriving today."

"Don't worry, I bet you'll be great friends."

"By the way, the cook this year is really good," Cinder commented, stuffing some more chocolate cake in her mouth. "You guys had better line up now before it all goes."

Iko, Peony and Prim waited in the queue. The dinner lady had her fiery red hair swept back under her cap. She filled Prim's tray and moved onto Peony.

"How come there's a new cook?" Prim asked Peony, while Iko was looking in the glass trying to fix her hair.

"Well Fred and George – the twin troublemakers – decided to play a joke on the cook last year. They sneaked into the kitchen and put some fireworks in the oven, so when she put a tray in the oven, it blew up."

"Oh my God! Was she okay?" Prim asked worriedly.

"She's alive, if that's what you mean. The oven burnt her hands, so she had to go to hospital."

"Whoa."

...

Gideon Lightwood sighed. How were these students so atrocious at Spanish? As he marked piles of homework in his classroom he told himself that he was not – once again – using his classroom instead of his office because he wanted to see a certain Miss Collins. And he definitely did not check her schedule to see that it was his classroom that she would be cleaning at 6:30 pm – conveniently the time now.

A knock on the door echoed through the classroom.

"Come in," he called, hastily smoothing his rumpled clothes.

"Mr. Lightwood, I need to mop the floors..." She noticed the papers at his desk. "Oh, I didn't realise you were working, I'll come back later." She made towards the door.

"No, no. It's fine, you can stay, it won't be any trouble. I – I can still work." He sat down, feeling foolish.

"Okay. Well, don't mind me," she said, a hint of pink creeping up her face. She turned quickly to hide it, busying herself stacking chairs on the desks.

He stood, awkwardly. "Could I… ask you something?"

"Um, of course."

"Well, I was thinking… maybe we could see each other outside of work…?"

Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, i'm sorry," he said quickly, "I just thought you felt the same way as I do." He looked down at his desk, embarrassed. "Just… forget I said anything."

"Yes." She said quietly.

He looked up, confused.

"Yes, we could, maybe, see each other outside of work."

…

"Can't wait to go to the Three Broomsticks, have a swig of Firewhisky," Thorne said setting his tray on the table which had Finnick, Cress and Hermione sitting on it. Hermione's eyes bulged.

"That is illegal!" She exclaimed with horror.

"All the better," he replied casually.

"I can't believe you two!" She marched off, forgetting her bag which she came rushing back for.

"Well, that really ruined your vibe, didn't it?"

At that Hermione stomped off, this time with her bag.

"So, Cress, you coming to the Three Broomsticks?" Thorne asked

Cress blushed. "Um, well, it is illegal to the pub under the age of eighteen, so, uh, I don't want to get arrested. Are you going?" She asked.

"Of course. Why ever not?"

"I might come… just for a bit."

…

Fred and George made their way out of their dorm heading toward The Three Broomsticks.

"This is gonna be wicked." Fred said, grinning.

"Innit." George replied, giving his twin a high five.

They reached Hogsmeade taking a shortcut - Fred and George knew all the shortcuts and passageways - only to be confronted with a growling Church. After finally managing to get past the cat they came out of the alley onto the main street.

"Hate that bloody Church," George grumbled, nursing his cut, "he's such an infernal devil."

"Beastly cat." Fred agreed.

They entered the Three Broomsticks, taking in the smell of Firewhisky and Butterbeer.

They sat at a table, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. A few minutes later; Katniss and Cinder arrived with a timid looking Cress hiding behind them. Lee Jordan, Finnick and Thorne came next, followed by Scarlet, Johanna and a handful of other students.

"Okay," Fred began, clapping his hands together, "now that you are all here, we can get to discussing our plan."

"As some of you may know, OFSTED are coming for an inspection soon..." George announced.

"...And George and I thought it would be the perfect time to practice a few pranks." Fred continued with a smirk.

"We need a few of you to carry out a prank in each classroom," George pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "this is a list of the pranks and the classrooms we will use to 'practise' them."

Roles were dished out, and the group left all sporting mischievous smiles.

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for reading, please leave a review. :)


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

In the staff room, all the teachers had gathered for a staff meeting.

"So, we will be preparing the all the classrooms over the next week, because the inspection will be the following week," Charlotte explained. "Make sure to have your classrooms all ready, and please remember the textbooks from last year as the inspectors will be needing the records and files."

"Files?" Henry asked, frowning.

"Yes, darling, the student's files. Everyone make sure that you have them ready for the inspection."

"Do we need to hand in any homework of the students from the past year?" Tessa inquired.

"Yes we will be needing that as well." replied Charlotte. "Also, for Science teachers, I want you to run the Required Practicals while to inspectors are there."

"Is that really necessary..." Henry muttered quietly, looking nervous.

However, Sage Darnel and Severus Snape seemed unperturbed.

The meeting carried on for another half hour. Preparations were underway.

...

"Well this is unexpected." Mr. Bane said.

"Huh?" Thorne looked up, confused.

"For once, Carswell, you are actually on time."

"Well," Mr. Bane announced, addressing the classroom, "our class has been put in charge of making the backdrops for the play. That means lots of glitter, everywhere." He paused, looking each student in the eye as he said his next words slowly, "I want this play... to _sparkle_."

The students set to work, painting scenes of crowded cities, rolling hills and a tavern.

"We need more glitter. This looks bare." Mr. Bane said, looking over Peeta's shoulder.

"Sir, we've run out of glitter," he replied.

"Well, we shall have to get more," Mr. Bane took in the scenery once again, "a lot more." He headed out of the room on a mission.

…

Peony and Prim set off to their P.E. lesson.

"Miss Herondale and Mr. Lightwood are the teachers," Peony explained.

"Do you know what sport we are doing today?" Prim asked.

"Hmm, I think it's archery."

"Oh, cool. Katniss is really good at that." Her comment landed on deaf ears as Peony's attention was fixed on one of the older students.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"What?"

"Hot guy three o'clock,"

Prim turned around. "Who? Oh, you mean Gale."

"How do you know his name?" Peony wondered.

"Him and Katniss are best friends."

"Ugh, he's taken."

"What do you mean?"

"Best friends that are a guy and a girl never last. One always falls for the other and they fall in love. It's just what happens." Peony said sadly.

"Ew, Peony, he's like my brother."

"Oh well."

"Today we will be doing archery." Miss Herondale announced.

"Are going to be using arrows?" Iko asked stupidly.

"No, we are going to be using the bow on it's own." Mr. Lightwood deadpanned. "First we need to go through safety protocol," he said, turning to the rest of the class. "You must never, _ever,_ face another student with a your arrow drawn, the arrow should only ever be pointing at the floor or the target. Is that understood?"

A chorus of 'yes' and a few nods came from the class.

"When you are aiming, put three fingers on the string and use your dominant hand to grip the bow. Lift your elbow high, that's to put the proper back muscles in line, and look down the arrow at the target," he gestured with an unloaded bow. "Is anyone here left-handed? We have a few left-handed bows here on this side." He nodded to the bows lying on the ground.

The students lined up, all excited to get their hands on a bow. The lesson carried on with Prim certainly not living up to the Everdeen name - both teachers seemed disappointed, they also both had a very disconcerting habit of ranking each student's attempts under their breath, only to make Prim's glaring lack of skill more obvious. No one scored above a five, except for a girl named Ginny had a very promising talent for the sport, even scoring a bullseye from 40 metres.


End file.
